legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
FR: P6/Transcript
Part 6 Galar Region, Hulbury Stadium (Scene opens up in the day light as James and his friends enter the Hulbury Stadium) James: Oh man this is crazy! So many people here! Natsuki: Yeah! I get Pokémon Battles are cool but man I never guess SO many people would be here! Jessica: We better get our seats! We don't want miss Kira's big battle! Laverne: You really think she can pull this off? Jessica: She might still be a little rough around the edges, and yeah that Tauros refusing to listen to her is concerning. But she's got a good team for this fight. And she knows how to use them. She's got this! Natsuki: If you're sure. James: Let's just root for her the best we can. Alex: Good call there James. (THe 5 enter the Stadium and head to they're seats. One that give them a front row view of the action) Jessica: This is gonna be awesome! We got the best seats in the house! We'll be right in the splash zone! Natsuki: Splash zone?! I don't wanna get wet! Laverne: From the sound of things, this whole Gym is a splash zone. Natsuki: Aww come on!! James: Hey I've heard these Gyms got some challenges. Like puzzles and stuff right? Jessica: I heard the same thing to. But I'm sure Kira can handle it. Laverne: I'm not saying I don't believe in her, but I won't be surprised if she loses. James: Jeez bro have a little faith. Laverne: I'm sorry but I call it like I see it. Alex: Hey I think the challenge is starting! Jessica: Oh yes! This is it! (Meanwhile in the Stadium's entrance. Kira, now wearing a white uniform with the number 27 on it, is seen ready to enter. She makes one last look at her 6 Pokémon. She then nods) Kira: Okay. Here we go! (Kira enters the Gym. In there, she challenges the Gym's puzzle. With a bit of work and aid from her Pokémon, she manages to over come the puzzle and reach the end) Kira: YES!! YEAH THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!! (In the audience, James and his friends see the events) Jessica: Haha! I knew she could do it! Laverne: She's a lot better battler then I thought she was. Natsuki: Even I have to admit that was pretty cool. James: Its not over yet. Now we got the main event. (The heroes all look down at the stadium as Kira enters, walking toward he center. She looks up to see the 5 watching. She smiles at the sight of them. She then looks ahead to see Nessa entering from the other side. Kira and Nessa both reach the center stage and face each other) Kira: …… Nessa: Welcome, honored Gym Challenger! As I'm sure you remember from before, I am Nessa. Sorry to make you look for me. Kira: Yeah it took a bit of effort. Nessa: Yes my humble challenge can be a difficult one... Yet you cleared it. Your mind as a Pokémon Trainer is becoming a refined one. Kira: (Rubs back of her head) Okay now you're embarrassing me. Nessa: But. No matter what kind of plan your refined mind might be planning, my partner and I will sink it. Kira: Hmph! We'll see. (Kira and Nessa both take several steps back. They face each other) Jessica: Here it comes! Announcer: Let the Gym Battle! BEGIN!!! (Nessa holds up a Dive Ball. She prepares a baseball like throw pose and throws the Dive Ball, letting out a Goldeen) Kira: (Thinking) Nessa is a Water-Type Gym, leader so all her Pokémon are Water based. I have a Pokémon good for that, but I can't use him. Not yet. If this is anything like before, I should save him for last. I know who to start with. (Kira pulls out a Pokémon and sends out her Wooloo) Natsuki: Wait didn't she get an Electric Type? Why doesn't she use that? Alex: She's playing it smart. She doesn't want to use her best right at the start. Just in case Nessa has something up her sleeve. Kira: Wooloo! Tackle attack! Go! (Wooloo starts to roll at Goldeen) Nessa: Dodge with Agility! (Goldeen successfully dodges at its speed increases) Nessa Horn attack Goldeen! Kira: Wooloo, Defense Curl quick! (Goldeen strikes at Wooloo as it uses Defense Curl) Kira: Now Wooloo, use Double Kick! (Wooloo lands two kicks on Goldeen knocking it away) Jessica: YEAH!! That got it! Nessa: Goldeen! Use Whirl Pool! (Goldeen uses its Whirl Pool, trapping Wooloo in a endless circle of water suffering heavy damage) Kira: Wooloo! Nessa: Finish it off! Water Paulse! (Goldeen fires a powerful Water Paulse, landing a direct hit on Wooloo, who gets knocked out of the Whirl Pool and is defeated) Kira: Wooloo no! Jessica: (Snaps finger) Shoot! It almost had it! (Kira returns Wooloo) Kira: All right. Let's try this then! (Kira grabs another Poké Ball and sends out Grimer) Grimer: Grimer! Natsuki: EWWW!! Alex: I'd knew she's say that. Nessa Goldeen! Use Water Paulse! Kira: Sludge Ball Grimer! (Grimer and Goldeen both use they're attack at the same time which cause them both to connect. The audience watches to see who's still standing. After a moment, the victor is seen. Grimer, though hurt, still stands and Goldeen is defeat) Nessa: You beat my Goldeen. But the battle is far from over. (Nessa returns Goldeen and sends out Arrokuda) Kira: Grimer! Use Poison Gas! (Grimer releases a poison gas attack that hits the Arrokuda, and even manages to poison it) Jessica: YEAH COME ON KIRA!! James: YOU GOT THIS!! Nessa: You're foe is weak! Attack with Aqua Jet! (With amazing speed, Arrokuda hits Grimer with an Aqua Jet and knocks Grimer out) Kira: Aww man... Sorry Grimer… (Kira returns Grimer) Kira: You're time to shine! Butterfree! (Kira sends out Butterfree) Alex: A butterfly? Jessica: This butterfly knows an attack that'll really help out. Nessa: Arrokuda use bite! (Arrokuda charges and bites Butterfree cause some damage) Kira: Butterfree! Use Absorb! (Butterfree uses the move Absorb, damaging Arrokuda badly and restoring Butterfree's health) Nessa: A Grass type move! Kira: Now Butterfree! Its poisoned! So finish it with Confusion! (Butterfree uses the attack Confusion on Arrokuda. Combined with the damage is takes from the poison, it falls) Laverne: Oh man she's doing better hten I thought! Alex: Kid just might win after all. (Nessa returns her Pokémon. She's down to her last Pokémon, but is not worried in the least) Nessa: Looks like I'm down to one last Pokémon. I've been saving the best for last! (Nessa sends out her Drednaw) Laverne: Whoa! That is a big turtle! Alex: Nessa isn't worried despite this being her last Pokémon. She must have a plan. Kira: *Thinking* Her last Pokémon... Is she gonna do that thing from before? Nessa: Flood the stadium and make it our ocean! Drednaw, time to Dynamax! Kira: !! James: Dynamax?? (Nessa recalls her Pokémon. The Pokémon Ball suddenly becomes giant. Nessa turns and throws the Pokémon behind her. The ball releases Drednaw who became giant sized) James: WHOA!!! Natsuki: HOW DID SHE DO THAT?!?! Laverne: That is NOT good! Kira: Just like with the first gym.... (Shakes head) BUTTERFREE! STUN SPORE! (Butterfree releases a cloud of its Stun Spore that is head toward the Drednaw) Nessa: This is a little gift from us... I hope you like! Drednew! Max Geyser! (The Dynamax Drednaw opens its mouth and lets out a powerful water based attack, that not only washes away the spore before they could reach, but also instantly takes out Butterfree) Kira: BUTTERFREE!! (The resulting attack also causes rain to appear all over the stadium) Nessa: This is the power of Dynamax! Though it may not last long, it will last long enough to turn the tide of this battle in our favor! (Kira recalls Butterfree) Kira: (Thinking) Just like before.... These Gym Leaders can make they're Pokémon bigger and more powerful.... But I've come so far! I cannot lose yet! (Kira sends out Skwovet) Laverne: What is she doing?? She should send out her best now! Natsuki: Yeah she's gonna lose other wise! Kira: (Thinking) I'll weaken that giant with some bug bites. That's about all I can do! (Outloud) Skwovet! Use Bite! (Skwovet charges at the Dynamax Drednaw and bites it, doing a small bit of damage) Nessa: Drednaw! Max Darkness! (Drednaw release yet another powerful attack that like before, knocks out Kira's Pokémon) Kira: AHH SKWOVET!! James: This isn't good.... (Kira recalls her Pokémon) Kira: What... What should I use? I only have 2 left. Nessa: Are you giving up? Do you see you have no hope of victory? Kira: … *Thinking* Its risky... But. It JUST might give me the win. Please... Please work! (Kira grabs a Poké Ball and sends out her Yamper) Natsuki: Oh NOW she use it! Laverne: Too late for that though... Jessica: Not quite. Kira: Let's show this turtle our strength Yamper! Use Nuzzle! (Yamper uses nuzzle, an electric that does a bit of damage due to Drednaw being a water type. The attack also paralyses Drednaw) Nessa: Don't think this will give you the win! Drednaw! Max Rockfall! (Drednaw prepares to attack but cannot move because of being paralyzed) Kira: YES! IT WORK!! Nessa: Hmph! Don't get comfortable! (Drednaw's Dynamax ends and he returns to his normal size) Kira: This is our chance! Yamper! Use Spark! (Yamper hits Drednaw with Spark that damages him badly) Nessa: Use Rocktomb! (Drednaw is able to move and hits Yamper with a powerful attack that manages to beat Yamper) Kira: YAMPER!! James: Ah crap that was her best chance! Natsuki: Yep. She's gonna lose. Jessica: She still has one more Pokémon. And Drednaw is still paralyzed. Laverne: Will it be enough? Jessica: We'll see. (Kira pulls out her last Poké Ball) Kira: All right buddy. Just you and me. LET'S GO MUDKIP!! (Kira lets out her Mudkip) Nessa: So its a water type as our final battle! Then let is commence! Here in this rainstorm! Kira: Mudkip! Use your Mud-Slap! (Mudkip uses Mud-Slap on Drednaw which hit is) Nessa: Drednaw! Razor Shell! (Drednaw attacks with Razor Shell, but Mud-Slap cause it to miss) Kira: Mudkip! Tackle! (Mudkip strikes it with a Tackle. Drednaw is still on its last legs) Nessa: You can do it Drednaw! Use Head-Butt! (Drednaw successfully lands a powerful Head Butt that pushes Mudkip back) Kira: Come on Mudkip! Hang in there! Mudkip: M-Mudkip… Nessa: Drednaw! Finish it with Razor Shell! (Drednaw tries to attack the paralyses from before sets in) Nessia: ACK NO!! Kira: Now's your chance Mudkip! The rain will give your attack the edge you need! USE WATER GUN!! (Mudkip releases its water gun, which gets powered by the rain and hits Drednaw. The resulting attack, cause Drednaw to fall in defeat) Announcer: DREDNAW HAS BEEN DEFEATED!! ALL OF GYM LEADER NESSA'S POKEMON HAS BEEN DEFEATED!! THE WINNER OF THIS MATCH IS... THE CHALLEGNER KIRA!!! (Everyone cheers for Kira as she jumps in joy) Kira: YES!! WE DID IT MUDKIP!! Mudkip: *Cheerfully* Mudkip! Laverne: Whoa she did it! Jessica: Yeah she did! James: Now THAT was a well earned victory! (Nessa cringes in defeat.) Nessa: How can this be?! (Nessa takes a breath.) Nessa: Well, I have to hand it to you. You've really pulled through, Kira. It's a tough challenge. But if the Sentinel and our new friends have faith in you, then so do I. And you'll only get better with time. Kira: Thank you, Nessa. That battle really had me going. (Kira and Nessa walk up to each other in the center of the pitch.) Nessa: You and your Pokemon are truly deserving of this Water Badge. (Kira recieves her Water Badge from Nessa and the two shake hands.) Nessa: Since you have defeated me, the Fire Gym Leader is next. He'll definitely want to battle you. (A bit later, Kira is handed a water uniform by a Gym Trainer. The heroes approach her.) Natsuki: I gotta admit, I was on the edge of my seat. But you really did it!! Laverne: I nearly spat out my lemonade when you made the win. You had me a bit worried there. Jessica: I wasn't worried. It was only a matter of time. James: So what's next? Alex: For Kira, it would be a trip through the mines back to Motostoke. Kabu is the Gym Leader there. He specializes in Fire Types. I read this in the rulebook. Jessica: That means you'll need to give Mudkip a good bit of training. Let me remind you of type match-ups. Water is weak against Grass, Grass is weak against Fire, and Fire is weak against Water. And from what I've seen a good handful of times, Water is also weak against Electric. Make sure you brush up on those type match-ups. They'll give you an edge. Kira: Thanks, Jessica. You've all been a great help to me. (Nessa enters the lobby and walks up to the heroes.) Nessa: Hey there. I was hoping I'd catch you all before you left. Alex: Everything alright, Nessa? Nessa: Yeah, despite my loss. I was wondering if any of you ate anything. If not, there's a restaurant nearby we can eat at. James: Are you sure? Nessa: Of course. I want to get to know the newest members of our Order. Laverne: Sure. I could eat. Natsuki: Not a bad idea. In fact, I could use some real food. (Suddenly, Natsuki's phone rings. She looks at the screen and is a bit horrified. Alex looks perplexed.) Laverne: Everything okay, Natsuki? (Natsuki ignores the call and puts her phone away.) Natsuki: It's nothing. Everything's fine. (The first four heroes walk towards the front door. Alex begins to follow, but Nessa stops him.) Nessa: You look a bit puzzled, Alex. What's wrong? Alex: It's Nastuki. Nothing's fine. Nessa: What do you mean? Alex: Since she had signs of posessing the element of light, we had some health officials sent to her school in Japan to examine all of the students in order not to build suspicions. The Sentinel told me to look over Natsuki's records when we found out she was chosen by Lexi. It was rough. Very rough. Nessa: What did you find? Alex: Natsuki is likely malnourished and she endures constant abuse from her old man. Nessa: What? Alex: It's best if I don't go any further. Natsuki's not gonna like that I told you this. So don't mention any of this to her, please. Nessa: I won't. Not if it makes her uncomfortable. (Alex and Nessa exit the stadium and proceed to the restaurant. Later, they are seen at their table waiting for their food.) Nessa: So most of you came from Liberty City? That city was attacked a week and a half ago. Jessica: What where you up to that day? Nessa: Tommy Oliver gathered a group of us and brought us over there to stop the Fire Nation from causing anymore damage. I was helping the Fire Department put out the fires in the suburban areas of Alderney City while some of my trainers assisted local law enforcement in evacuating the civilians. Alex: She did that while the Marines cleared the city of invading forces. Tommy took on the Commanders in charge of the invasion. Nessa: (To James) You don't talk much, do you? James: Well... I... Barely. I'm the kind that speaks only when spoken to.' '''I barely made friends at my school and there's this one jock who picks on me. '''Jessica:' My freaking ex-boyfriend. That meathead has a lot of freaking nerve to pick on a defenseless student. Plus, James is a kind of guy who doesn't want to deviate from school policy. Nessa: You don't stand up for yourself? James: Well, I don't wanna get suspended. Alex: Hey. That guy that picks on you. Does he do it physically? James: As in... Jessica: He freaking trips him, he bruised his shoulder once and tried to pass it off as an accident, he broke his previous pair of glasses and he trough a freaking shoe at him. Natsuki: He got George W. Bush'd? James: I don't really like to think about it. You know how it's like to be hit in the head with a frewking hiking boot? Nessa: Uh.. Frewking? Jessica: He speaks a bit off when he gets worked up. Natsuki: Well, I mean... I kinda know how you feel, James. I guess that's why you speak to me after you get the crap kicked out of you. Alex: Well, if he does that to you, then you need to defend yourself. If you don't, that man's probably gonna kill you. Nessa: And not only will your family and friends be upset, but the Multi-Universe is doom to fall if we lose you. It takes about 15 years for a new elemental guardian to discover his or her power. Alex: And we don't have 15 years. James: Well... Okay. (Suddenly, a portal opens above the floor. David falls from it and onto a table.) David: OW!! JEEZ!! That freaking hurts a lot. (David gets up and gets off of the table, breaking some plates in the process.) David: Oh! Sorry! I'll stay here and work for you guys if I need to! (He turns his attention to the heroes.) David: Now, where was I? (To the heroes) Oh! My friends! James: Hi David. David: Okay, Tommy and Lexi need you guys to stay connected with each other. There will be times that you won't all be together all the time. So, in the case you get seperated or if we need anything from you... (David presents as case and opens it. Inside are wrist worn communicators.) David: Courtesy of our friends at Grid Battleforce. Wrist Communicators, or Wristcomms, whenever you need them. Instant audio and video communication, easy as 1, 2, 3. James: Cool! Thanks, David! (The heroes put their wristcomms on and they go online.) James: (To Alex and Nessa) What about you two? Nessa: We already have ours. (Nessa and Alex present their communicators. A waiter arrives and clears his thoat at David. David moves aside and the waiter places the food on the table. The waiter notices the broken tableware.) David: I guess I'll be in the kitchen, working to pay off my debt. (David leaves and enters the kitchen. Then scene pans out into the town.) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion Category:Fire Rebellion Reboot Series